Hoverboard World Tour
}} |image= Hoverboard Tour.png |caption= Phineas and Ferb Hoverboard Tour Main Menu |developer= |publisher= |platform= |release=2009 |genre=Sports |rating= |video= }}Phineas and Ferb Hoverboard Tour (Hoverboard World Tour as of Summer 2010) is a game from Disney XD.com. In this game you can play as Phineas, Ferb or Isabella and compete in courses based on places all over the world with your hoverboard. By typing a combo of letters on your keyboard, you can do all sorts of tricks depending on the courses. Gameplay In this game, you can pick Isabella, Phineas, or Ferb. You ride on a hoverboard through the areas on a tour. You have to pass a few tasks on each level (city). Medals are rewarded for collecting coins. Medals upgrade your hoverboard which makes it easier to pass the level. The time given is 5 min. Starting on level 2, every time you pass a task on the level your on, the area that you are at becomes bigger. Besides the normal tasks (see below), there are also hidden letters scattered throughout each level (starting with level 2). Collecting all these letters spells out a word or name related to the series. Trick Types *Flip - trick must be done on the ground or on red ramps. *Lip - Trick must be done on a lip. *Air - Trick must be done in the air. If a player has time, they can do more tricks in the air, as long as they complete before falling on the ground. Do so for too long will not only result in the character getting hurt, and the points scored are not counted. *Grind - Trick must be done in the on a yellow platform. If a player has time, they can do more tricks on the platform, as long as they complete before going to a non-yellow surface. Do so for too long will not only result in the character getting hurt, and the points scored are not counted. Tasks Grand Canyon *Lip trick *Air trick *Slide trick *Flip trick *Perform all 4 tricks *Collect all 6 tokens Patagonia *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 160,000 points *Find the bobble head toy (Major Monogram) *Letters to find: FIRESIDE New York *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 40,000 points *Find the bobble head toy (Linda Flynn-Fletcher) *Letters to find: FERB San Francisco *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 60,000 points *Find the bobble head toy (Lawrence Fletcher) *Letters to find: PERRY Washington, D.C. *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 80,000 points *Find the bobble head toy (Candace Flynn) *Letters to find: PHINEAS London *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 100,000 points *Find the bobble head toy *Letters to find: ISABELLA Beijing *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 120,000 points *Find the bobble head toy *Letters to find: CANDACE Port Elizabeth *Learn all 4 tricks *Collect all 50 tokens *Earn 140,000 points *Find the bobble head toy *Letters to find: BUFORD Songs featured in game *"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" (intro) *"On the Trail" (Grand Canyon) *"F-Games" (New York) *"Fabulous" (San Francisco) *"Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" (London) *"Run, Candace, Run" (Patagonia) Errors *The game glitches if you are on the ground in the London level, causing the player to not have control, except for tricks. However, it will still score as if you were still on the ground or on a yellow platform. External Link *"Hoverboard World Tour" on the Disney Channel Website Category:Real World games Category:H